A Fight to Remember
by suddenlysalad
Summary: rapunzel can't get eugene up for the morning and resorts to a few methods to wake him up. but that doesn't stop eugene from getting an idea from it all.


A/N: i have this one on my deviantart so don't be surprised if you've might have come across it. i also wrote this a while ago, but i'm not sure when i'm going to update WFF so i figured i should give you a little something.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was always up so early. It was out of habit, she guessed. But now thinking about it, it was probably a good thing. Considering how Eugene was always in her room at night, sleeping until morning. Or when she felt it was necessary to get him up. Rapunzel looked over at the small clock hanging. It was just a little past seven in the morning. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as it just fell back by her fast. Rapunzel huffed in annoyance. Part of her really missed her blonde hair. After all, she had it for so long and now it was cut extremely short. Not that she was going to complain. After all, Eugene had done it to save her. And she was grateful for that, which was why she didn't often try to think about it.<p>

She looked back over to the sleeping lump in her bed. Half of him was covered with the sheets as he was laying on his stomach. Eugene had his face buried in the pillow. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at it. She looked over at Pascal, who was also still asleep. She frowned, sticking her tongue out a bit before crinkling in her nose, obviously in thought. Rapunzel climbed out from under the covers and crawled to were Eugene was sleeping. She thought he'd wake up by that, but apparently not. Rapunzel let out a sigh of annoyance before poking the back of his head.

Nothing.

After being a thief all these years, you'd think that Eugene would be a light sleeper. Maybe he'd grown used to being a heavy sleeper after a few months in the castle. She crossed her arms across her chest, before sitting cross legged. Rapunzel proceeded to poke him once more. Still nothing.

Now she was just getting frustrated.

Maybe something heavier.

Frying pan?

No. No. She had forgotten where she had left it. Hopefully someone found it.

Rapunzel thought for another moment before deciding on something. She moved her arms from her chest before crawling onto Eugene's back. Rapunzel put her hands a bit in front of her before completely falling down at her. That caused Eugene to stir a bit. But yet again.

Nothing.

At this point, Rapunzel was just pouting. Feeling as if she had failed. She didn't bother moving. Only leaving forward, jabbing her elbows into his back. That worked, though Rapunzel didn't notice it at first. She was too busy thinking of more ways to get Eugene up. But Eugene wasn't so pleased with this. The only thing that was bad about being in her room, was when she got up. So early. Eugene didn't quite like that. Personally, he liked to sleep. Maybe he should get Rapunzel to invest in that.

"You know, Blondie. There's less aggressive ways to get me up." He muttered into his pillow. Rapunzel smiled, obviously feeling successful in the endeavor. But he was still not getting up. Probably due to the fact that Rapunzel was still sitting on top of him. She made no effort to move from her position. She propped herself back up , running a hand through her hair.

"Good! You're up!" She replied rather happily about this. Rapunzel put her hands back on his back before continuing on with talking, "If you weren't such a lazy lump I wouldn't have to resort to this." She retorted back. Eugene couldn't lie. She did have a point there. But still. Eugene wasn't fond of getting up so early. Of course, all this could be solved if he stayed put in his own room. Then Rapunzel might end up coming to his room. Either way. He lost in both situations.

"Blondie. I'm going to give you to five to get off of me. If you don't, I might be forced into hitting you with a pillow." Eugene half-threatened. He was still half-asleep, anyways. Rapunzel just smirked at his comment, making no effort to move. If he could, Eugene would have raised his head, only giving her the look saying 'I'm serious.' "Alright. You give me no choice. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Countdown and throughout. She had still not gotten off.

Eugene was able to move his hand, gripping the vacant pillow next to him. Rapunzel was completely unaware of that action. She figured that he wasn't serious about it. Spacing out, Eugene lifted the pillow behind before striking the brunette on his back. Once Rapunzel felt the impact of the pillow, she immediately got off his back. Oh no. She wasn't going down without a fight. And plus. This was a pillow fight. Gothel never wanted to have them. So this was her chance to have fun. Eugene got up, figuring he had one the fight.

What he didn't expect with full contact with Rapunzel's pillow. She was grasping onto it with both hands, only smirking at Eugene. He raised an eyebrow at her, only grinning. Eugene held onto his pillow tighter. This was going to be quite fun. It had been years since Eugene had a pillow fight. A part of him was quite excited to partake in this.

"So it's war then, Blondie?" He asked. Rapunzel only replied with another smack at him. Eugene was totally going to win this. Or so he thought. Eugene aimed his pillow at her again, though she had gotten in another hit before he could. Eugene wasn't expecting her reflexes to be so quick. He moved into a different position, only staring down at Rapunzel for a moment before completely throwing his pillow at her.

Rapunzel giggled at her as he grabbed another pillow. She easily threw the pillow back as Eugene dodged it. Rapunzel quickly stood up, jumping up and down on her bed as Eugene rolled to his her legs. She easily jumped over him and bounded off the bed. Eugene looked at her, raising his eyebrow again. She's good. Maybe a little too good. He smiled at her, rather deviously at that. Rapunzel put her pillow behind her back for a moment before giggling at him again.

"Just going to sit there and stare, Mr. Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel asked, giving him a rather innocent smile. Eugene rolled his eyes at her, before climbing out of the bed, dashing to her. He managed to hit her with his pillow as the two began chasing each other around the room. Luckily, the room was huge which allowed for a lot of running space. But lost in a bit of thought, Eugene looked around, not seeing Rapunzel anywhere. He folded his arms, looking around.

"I wonder where Rapunzel is." He said aloud, looking back around the room. Eugene quietly crept around the room, checking behind everything. He couldn't find her. Was she really that good of hiding? Obviously. Eugene stopped in front of her closet. He didn't hear the door of the closet open as Rapunzel stepped out.

**Whack**

Right in the back of the head.

Eugene quickly turned around, smirking at her. He hit her again with the pillow, a little harder then he intended. As a result, his pillow exploded. Feathers flying everywhere. Eugene looked over at Rapunzel , who seemed to look a bit sad.

"Blondie? Did I hurt you?" Eugene asked. That was always his primary concern with her. Rapunzel pouted. Or pretended to at least. She only shook her head, as if she was going to cry. Eugene felt bad now. He walked around her and was about to pull her into a hug but his face was soon met with the pillow. More feathers exploded, getting all over the pair.

"Eugene. I think you'd know better than that." She replied, winking at her. Oh. _Oh._ She was good. Eugene rolled his eyes before smirking at her.

"Well, Blondie. That's a rather mean trick to play on me." Eugene replied. She just stood there and giggled, looking as innocent as could be. Eugene grinned at her, "Princess. I just don't think I can allow that." With that, Eugene tackled Rapunzel to the ground. She let out a yelp before giggling at him. Rapunzel tried to struggled from his grasps. She just stared up at him, giggling again.

"Looks like you've got me, Fitzherbert." She replied with a bemused expression. Rapunzel took hold off his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. She let her lips linger against his before giving him another kiss. There was never a dull moment with him and that was one thing she loved the most. Eugene smirked at her before she giggled once more. He was never going to get tired of that. He kissed the top of her forehead before sitting back up. Rapunzel took this and climbed onto his lap. She laughed, looking at the room. Covered with feathers as well as them. Rapunzel took a feather off of Eugene's head and poked his nose with it. She tossed it aside and looked back at Eugene, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to be late for breakfast, Blondie." Eugene replied, pulling them both up. She only nodded and squirmed out of his arms before rushing over to go change. Eugene pulled on what he had last night, not really caring if they noticed. He went over the mirror, as he began to de-feather himself. Rapunzel was done changing and came up behind him, plucking a few more feathers from the back of his head, "So what lie are you going to tell about this one?" He asked, plucking feathers from her head. Eugene left a few there, just for amusement.

"I don't know. I could say some devilishly, handsome thief came into my room." She replied, smirking at him. Eugene grinned, in full agreement with her joking reply. Honestly, she had no idea what she was going to say about this. But Rapunzel pushed it from her mind as the two walked to the hall, hand in hand.

Once walking into the hall, her mother and father were already there, seeming as if they were waiting for the pair. Rapunzel went over, giving them both quick kisses on the cheek. They raised an eyebrow at the few feathers left on the two. Apparently she also left some Eugene. While breakfast was being served, the King looked over at Rapunzel then back to Eugene.

"May I ask why there seems to be feathers in your hair?" The King asked. He was unsure whether to be amused or outraged by this. Obviously Eugene was doing something with her. Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged glances. The looks were more like, 'Aren't you the clever one?' Instead of replying, Rapunzel and Eugene just both laughed about it.


End file.
